battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet/@comment-27820070-20151028041549
Official News Report ---- Just earlier today, the TD has...engaged Coalition targets throughout Osea. While many ships were lost and some fortifications are destroyed, no civilian targets were lost. The issue with the Coalition fleet striking as fast as they are is due to the fact that the Warp Disrupters did not calibrate correctly. This will be changed: effective immediately. ---- Furthermore, Several former Nadir-class electronic warfare vessels are now scrapped, but their electronic warfare technology will be a standard norm for many of the defense systems. Effective immediately, there will be a reinforced AEW tower within the center of ALL TD districts at Osea and her colonies. ---- ALL citizens that have any active involvement with the coalition are being held in internment camps until the conflict is finished. ---- Due to the war, the auction for Telos will be halted, and Telos will have to be given to the highest bidder (NAR). We apologize (OOC: Unless you are coalition!) for any inconvenience.) ---- A official state of war will now be declared between the states of Israel, the Confederacy of Independant States, the "Golden Armata", and the Alliance of Imperial Fleets (IKN). The standard protocol for any of these forces is simple: Immediate kill on sight for anyone afflicted with these factions. ---- A invitation for Germany, the Scarlet Empire, the Sviatoslav Republic, and the New Republic of the Pacific has been sent to help combat the Coalition states. Currently, all nations in the axis are enemies of the AIF, but TD wishes that this can be extended to all nations in the Coalition. ---- Research on Electronic Warfare Interdiction Systems have been conducted in ABSOLUTE secrecy. Research will be completed sometime this week. ---- The mass evacuation of children will be conducted; almost all children in the TD will be sent to underground shelters until the conflict is over. Afterwards, the children will be (hopefully) sent home with their families. A small reparation will be sent to families whose children are taken. ---- Due to the outbreak of the war, the Ghost Program is now active once again. The next generation of Ghosts will be sent to the IN frontlines-effective immediately ---- The Terran Dominion has asked men throughout the country to take up arms and fight for our Lord Regent! We encourage people to enlist in the army. Currently, there is no fronts available, but never fear: one will open up soon enough! ---- The mass usage of propaganda on the general population has been authorized. The press is now regulated by the state. All revolts from Terran Dominion workers MUST be put down immediately. ---- The 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Imperial Fleets will be sent to a undisclosed area. Exposing the coordinates is NOT recommended, and it will immediately lead to court-martial/execution. We WILL KNOW whether you spoiled the designated area, so do not try and get away. We are always watching. ---- We have secretly sent a NAP with Prometheus after the Nightmare Incident. No news has reported back. ---- 'We have successfully manufactured at least 500 high yield 20 megaton nukes, and hundreds more from CN merging with TD. That is only high yeild nukes; there are several thousand smaller yield nukes ranging from 5kt to about 1mt. Missile silos are prepped and ready to fire on any Coalition state, and the ferocity of the first-strike capability of the TD can effectively wipe out all life...many times over.' ---- That is all! Glory to the Dominion (And death to the coalition)! -Lord Regent Campbell